


Episode 3: Revenge in Royston Vasey

by Cumbersmithian



Series: The League of Gentlemen - (fan-made) Series 4 [3]
Category: League of Gentlemen (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-02
Updated: 2012-12-02
Packaged: 2017-11-20 02:45:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/580425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cumbersmithian/pseuds/Cumbersmithian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pauline owns a shop now and needs help from an old 'friend'. But who is it and will he help her?</p><p>It's the third 'episode' after "Mysteries in Royston Vasey" and "Business in Royston Vasey".</p><p>NOTE #1: This fan script follows the third series of "The League of Gentlemen", but it doesn't include "The League of Gentlemen's Christmas Special", "The League of Gentlemen's Apocalypse", "The League of Gentlemen: Live at Drury Lane" or "The League of Gentlemen: Are Behind You"!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Episode 3: Revenge in Royston Vasey

**Scene 1:3/1**  Int. Pen Shop. Day.

Pauline Campbell-Jones (Michaels) and Mickey M. Michaels are working in Pauline's Pen Shop 'Her Nibbs'. No customer is in the shop.

 **Mickey**  Pauline, why is nobody coming in your shop?

 **Pauline**  I don't know, Mickey.

 **Mickey**  It doesn't work well, does it?

 **Pauline**  No, Mickey love.

 **Mickey**  I'm bored, Pauline.

 **Pauline**  I know what you can do.

 **Mickey**  What?

 **Pauline**  You can go outside and if anybody passes, tell him to come in the shop.

 **Mickey**  OK.

Mickey is leaving the shop.

 **Scene 1:3/2**  Int. Garage Shop. Day.

Ross Gaines is in the garage shop and talks to Al.

 **Al**  Hey, Ross.

 **Ross**  Hey, Al.

 **Al**  How are you?

 **Ross**  I'm fine. How are you?

 **Al**  I'm fine, too.

 **Ross**  And what about Rich and Pop?

 **Al**  Rich is fine, but I'm not in much contact with Pop anymore.

 **Ross**  It is really serious, this thing with Pop, isn't it?

 **Al**  Yes, it is. Do you think I'm doing the right thing?

 **Ross**  Yes, I think so. I think you need time without Pop. You can do anything that you want without him.

 **Al**  Yes, I think you're right, Ross.

 **Ross**  I have to go back to work now. See you later, Al.

 **Al**  See you.

Ross is leaving the garage shop.

 **Scene 1:3/3**  Ext. High Street. Day.

Ross is going up High Street. He meets Mickey in front of the Pen Shop.

 **Ross**  Hey, Mickey. What are you doing here?

 **Mickey**  Pauline said I should stand outside and send somebody in the shop, if anybody passes.

 **Ross**  Why?

 **Mickey**  The shop doesn't work well, Ross.

 **Ross**  I'm sorry to hear that, Mickey.

 **Mickey**  It's alright. Pauline is a bit upset about that though.

 **Ross**  Well, it's hard to run a business.

 **Mickey**  But not for Al and Rich down the High Street.

 **Ross**  Yeah, just because Pop told them everything he knows.

 **Mickey**  Really?

 **Ross**  Sure, they ran Pop's News Booths before.

 **Mickey**  Right.

 **Ross**  Have to go. See you later, Mickey.

 **Mickey**  Bye, Ross.

Ross is going up the High Street to the Job Centre.

 **Scene 1:3/4**  Int. Pen Shop. Day.

Mickey is entering the Pen Shop. Pauline is standing behind the counter.

 **Pauline**  Is anybody passing outside the shop, Mickey?

 **Mickey**  Just Ross.

 **Pauline**  What have you told him?

 **Mickey**  Just that the shop doesn't work well.

 **Pauline**  Why have you said that to him?

 **Mickey**  He's my friend.

 **Pauline**  He is a vicious little bastard.

 **Mickey**  Why are you saying that, Pauline?

 **Pauline**  Because it's the truth.

 **Mickey**  But he could help us.

 **Pauline**  I won't go to Ross. I would kill myself before I do that.

 **Mickey**  But he is nice.

 **Pauline**  He is nice to you, but he hates me. And I hate him. By the way, he won't help me.

 **Mickey**  Of yourse, he would.

 **Pauline**  He would help you, but not me.

 **Mickey**  Ask him, Pauline. You dont want to loose your shop.

 **Pauline**  That's right, but he won't help me.

 **Mickey**  You don't know that.

 **Pauline**  Of course, I know. Maybe he would help, if you asked him.

 **Mickey**  Are you sure?

 **Pauline**  Yes. Go to him, Mickey love.

Mickey is leaving the shop.

 **Scene 1:3/5**  Ext. Butcher's Shop. Day.

We see Samuel Chignell and Maurice Evans are standing in front of the Butcher's Shop.

 **Sam**  Hello, Maurice. How are you?

 **Maurice**  Hello, Sam. I'm fine. How are you?

 **Sam**  I'm fine, too.

 **Maurice**  What do you think where Hilary is?

 **Sam**  I don't know. But I'm glad that we are out of prison.

 **Maurice**  Yes, me too. Do you think Hilary comes back?

 **Sam**  No, I don't think so. He is clever.

 **Maurice**  How could he leave us alone with this problem?

 **Sam**  I don't know.

 **Maurice**  Do you need 'Special Stuff'?

 **Sam**  Not anymore. I left it behind me in prison. What about you?

 **Maurice**  No. But sometimes I think about it.

 **Sam**  Me too. But I'm over it.

 **Maurice**  It was like hell in prison.

 **Sam**  Yes, it was. But now we are free, because we were just the customers and Hilary's helpers.

 **Maurice**  Yes, you're right.

 **Sam**  There is a lot of change since we went to prison.

 **Maurice**  Yes, too much changed.

 **Sam**  Have you heard about Pop's sons? They have an own shop down the High Street.

 **Maurice**  Yes, I heard that.

 **Sam**  Let us go there to find out more about the changes in town.

 **Maurice**  Great idea.

Samuel and Maurice are going down the High Street.

 **Scene 1:3/6**  Int. Oriel House. Day.

Ross is sitting at his desk. Someone is knocking on the door.

 **Ross**  Come in!

Mickey is entering Ross' office.

 **Ross**  Hey, Mickey. What can I do for you?

 **Mickey**  Hey, Ross. I want to ask you something.

 **Ross**  Please, sit down. What do you want to know?

 **Mickey**  I told you that Pauline's shop works badly. And I want to ask you, if you would help Pauline with that.

 **Ross**  You want that I help Pauline with her shop. Have you tried anything else?

 **Mickey**  I think so. Pauline knows everything.

 **Ross**  Mickey, why isn't Pauline here to ask me for help?

 **Mickey**  She thought you won't help her if she asks you.

 **Ross**  Right. Tell her, she shall come to me. If she has good reasons that I should help her, I will help her.

 **Mickey**  OK, I will tell her that. Thanks, Ross.

 **Ross**  It's alright, Mickey.

Mickey is leaving Ross' office.

 **Scene 1:3/7**  Int. Garage Shop. Day.

Rich and Al are working in the shop. There are a couple of people in there.

 **Al**  Rich, do you think Pop will do something like the thing he did before?

 **Rich**  Yes, I think so. Pop would never leave us alone with that.

 **Al**  Are we prepared for that?

 **Rich**  We will have an idea if we need one.

 **Al**  Do you think we can win against Pop?

 **Rich**  Of course, we can, Al. Don't forget, we are Pop's sons and there are two of us.

 **Al**  You're right. Pop is alone and we know everything that Pop knows.

 **Rich**  Right. We will show Pop what we can do without him.

 **Al**  Right.

 **Rich**  What do you think will Pop do next?

 **Al**  I don't know. Why are you asking me that?

 **Rich**  You know Pop better than I do. Pop did everything with you, not with me.

 **Al**  Yeah, you're right. But I have absolutely no idea what Pop could do.

 **Rich**  We will find out soon enough.

 **Al**  Yes, we will.

 **Rich**  Maybe we should have an idea before Pop comes with something new.

 **Al**  You're right. Let's think about it.

 **Rich**  Right.

 **Scene 1:3/8** Int. Oriel House. Day.

Ross is sitting at his desk. Somebody is knocking on the door.

 **Ross**  Come in!

The door opens and Pauline comes in.

 **Ross**  Hello, Pauline.

 **Pauline**  Hello, Ross.

 **Ross**  Can I help you?

 **Pauline**  You know exactly how you can help me.

 **Ross**  What do you mean?

 **Pauline**  Don't be stupid. Mickey said I should come to you.

 **Ross**  Right. Sit down.

Pauline is sitting down.

 **Ross**  How can I help you , Pauline?

 **Pauline**  I need help with my pen shop. It doesn't work well. And I hope you have any idea how I am more successful with it.

 **Ross**  Well, I could help you, but you have to oblige me.

 **Pauline**  What would I have to do?

 **Ross**  First, beg me.

 **Pauline**  No.

 **Ross**  Alright. We forget that. I will help you under a few terms.

 **Pauline**  What terms?

 **Ross**  You will do everything I say.

 **Pauline**  Alright.

 **Ross**  You don't use insulting language.

 **Pauline**  Alright.

 **Ross**  And don't even think about doing anything against me.

 **Pauline**  Alright.

 **Ross**  And maybe there will other terms follow.

 **Pauline**  Fine.

 **Ross**  Now we agree.

 **Pauilne**  Yes, we agree.

 **Ross**  Great. Then let's start thinking.

 **Pauline**  Great.

 **Scene 1:3/9**  Ext. Shit Office. Day.

We see a blue trailor. In this trailor is the office of Joseph Nigel Lisgoe.

 **Scene 1:3/10**  Int. Shit Office. Day.

We see Lisgoe with Glenn and Barry in his office. Lisgoe looks very angry.

 **Lisgoe**  What do you think you are talking to?

 **Barry**  You, of course.

 **Lisgoe**  I don't mean that, you fat bastard.

 **Barry**  I'm not fat, I'm large. Tell him Glenn.

 **Glenn**  Yes, he is large.

 **Lisgoe**  I am your boss, so I can call you what ever I want, alright?

 **Barry**  Yes, Mr. Lisgoe.

 **Lisgoe**  So, how much did they pay to you today?

 **Glenn**  200 pounds.

 **Lisgoe**  200 pounds. That not all what they owe me.

 **Glenn**  We know, Mr. Lisgoe.

 **Barry**  It is very hard to make them pay.

 **Lisgoe**  I thought I told you both how you have to do it.

 **Barry**  You did, Mr. Lisgoe. But it doesn't work every time.

 **Lisgoe**  Show me how you did to make them pay.

 **Glenn**  First, we knocked hardly on the door. Then we summoned them.

 **Barry**  And then we were tough and threatened to hurt them.

 **Lisgoe**  Maybe you weren't hard enough.

 **Glenn**  We will be tougher next time, Mr. Lisgoe.

 **Lisgoe**  Alright. So, now go and bring me the rest of the money.

 **Glenn**  Yes, Mr. Lisgoe.

Glenn and Barry are leaving the office.

 **Scene 1:3/11**  Int. Oriel House. Day.

Ross and Pauline are still in his office and thinking.

 **Ross**  Come on, Pauline. I thought that you are clever.

 **Pauline**  Cleverer that you.

 **Ross**  I don't think that. You need my help, remember?

 **Pauline**  Yes, of course, I remember.

 **Ross**  And don't forget, I am the boss in this relationship.

 **Pauline**  I know. But what do you think will I do after you helped me with my shop.

 **Ross**  I think, you forget that I still could say Mickey the truth about the whole thing after you got out of prison.

 **Pauline**  You won't do that.

 **Ross**  Why are you thinking that?

 **Pauline**  Because you didn't do it before mine and Mickey's wedding.

 **Ross**  Yeah, but just because I didn't want to ruin his wedding. He's still my friend.

 **Pauline**  But you want to ruin his marriage and his life?

 **Ross**  If I have to.

 **Pauline**  Alright, you don't have to. So, what is your idea?

 **Ross**  I think you need some advertising.

 **Pauline**  What do you mean with it?

 **Ross**  People in town must know what exactly you sell in your shop.

 **Pauline**  It's a Pen Shop, Ross.

 **Ross**  You know that, Mickey knows that and I know that. But people in town don't know that. There is no sign that tells them that.

 **Pauline**  Alright. What do I have to do?

 **Ross**  First, you need a sign that tells what pens exactly do you have in the shop.

 **Pauline**  Isn't that obvious?

 **Ross**  No. You have to attract the attention of the people.

 **Pauline**  Alright. But how should the sign look like?

 **Ross**  It should look interesting and conspicuous.

 **Pauline**  Alright.

 **Ross**  I will think about more.

 **Pauline**  Alright. I have to go back to Mickey. He's waiting.

 **Ross**  See you later.

 **Pauline**  Bye.

Pauline is leaving Ross' office.

 **Scene 1:3/12**  Int. Garage Shop. Day.

It is late at the day. The garage shop is closed. Al is working in the garage shop. Rich isn't there. Pop is entering the garage shop.

 **Pop**  Hello, Al.

 **Al**  Hello, Pop. What do you want?

 **Pop**  I just want to talk to you.

 **Al**  Why?

 **Pop**  Am I not allowed to talk to my son?

 **Al**  Not in our position.

 **Pop**  Al, come back to me. I swear I will give you your own News Booth. You will have complete freedom on it and you will be in charge of it.

 **Al**  That was what I always wanted of you.

 **Pop**  And I will give it to you.

 **Al**  I don't know. I have this shop with Rich now.

 **Pop**  So? You can leave Richie as you left me.

 **Al**  No, I can't. We are partners.

 **Pop**  We will be partners, too.

 **Al**  I have a partner and I'm happy with it.

 **Pop**  You can't be happy as long as you are with Richie as your partner.

 **Al**  Why not, Pop? Rich is a great partner.

 **Pop**  But he will make a mistake and then leave you alone with the consequences.

 **Al**  Don't reproach Rich with this mistake.

 **Pop**  Al, I am sure that he isn't as good as he thinks.

 **Al**  You don't know how good he is, Pop. You never see him working without you as his boss.

 **Pop**  And you did?

 **Al**  Yes, I did.

 **Pop**  You visited Rich without my permission?

 **Al**  I never wanted to tell you that, but yes, I visited Rich.

 **Pop**  I will forgive you that you lied to me.

 **Al**  You don't need to, because I won't come back.

Rich is entering the garage shop.

 **Rich**  Hello, Pop.

 **Pop**  Hello, Richie.

 **Rich**  What do you want?

 **Pop**  I just want to visit my sons.

 **Rich**  Alright, you did. I think you should go now.

 **Pop**  Alright. I have to go anyway. Al, think about what we talked about.

 **Al**  I don't have to, Pop. Bye.

 **Rich**  Bye, Pop.

 **Pop**  Bye.

Pop is leaving the gararge shop.

 **Rich**  What did he want from you, Al?

 **Al**  He wanted that I change my mind.

 **Rich**  Did you change your mind?

 **Al**  No.

 **Rich**  Are you sure about your decision?

 **Al**  Yes, why shouldn't I?

 **Rich**  Al, I know how close you and Pop were or maybe still are.

 **Al**  No, Rich. I and Pop aren't close anymore.

 **Rich**  Do you really still want to be my partner?

 **Al**  Yes, of course. I am happy that I am your partner.

 **Rich**  So am I. I'm glad that you want to be my partner.

 **Al**  We will be successful and happy, aren't we?

 **Rich**  Yes, I'm sure of that.

 **Al**  Let's work and go home then.

 **Rich**  Yes, let's go!

Rich and Al are working in the garage shop.

 **Scene 1:3/13**  Int. Pen Shop. Day.

Ross is with Pauline and Mickey in the pen shop. They are discussing the plan which they have worked out.

 **Pauline**  Ross, are you sure that it will work?

 **Ross**  Yes, I'm sure.

 **Pauline**  I don't know why I trust you.

 **Ross**  Because you need me.

 **Pauline**  You helped me, but I can do it myself now.

 **Ross**  If you are sure about it.

 **Pauline**  Yes, I'm sure.

 **Ross**  Alright. Then I should go. But don't come to me, if you need help again.

 **Pauline**  I won't.

 **Mickey**  Pauline, we need him.

 **Pauline**  Not anymore, Mickey.

 **Ross**  Pauline, I hope you know that there is more to do than that.

 **Pauline**  There is more?

 **Ross**  Of course. That would be a little bit too easy, wouldn't it?

 **Pauline**  Maybe. So, Ross. Would you keep going to help me?

 **Ross**  Alright. I'm here anyway and our agreement is still on.

 **Pauline**  Yes, it is. Thanks.

 **Ross**  Alright Let's see how it works.

 **Scene 1:3/14**  Int. Sheababs Restaurant. Day.

Mike Harris and Geoff Tipps are sitting at their table. Brian Morgan is entering the restaurant.

 **Brian**  Hey, guys.

 **Geoff**  Hey, Brian.

 **Mike**  Hey, Brian, How are you?

 **Brian**  I'm fine. And would you stop to ask me that, please.

 **Mike**  I'm just worried about you.

 **Brian**  I'm over the thing with Katie, really. There is nothing that you have to be worried about.

 **Mike**  Alright, I won't be worried about you.

 **Brian**  I'm sorry, Mike. It sounds just as you would pity me.

 **Geoff**  Oh, Mike. You pity Brian, but you didn't pity me.

 **Mike**  I don't know why I should pity you.

 **Geoff**  First, my thing with Katie and then my whole life.

 **Mike**  Geoff, your thing with Katie was years ago. And all right, I pity you because of your life. Are you happy now?

 **Geoff**  Yes, I am.

 **Mike**  Brian, I don't pity you. I just wanted to be nice.

 **Brian**  Alright. Let's forget about it.

 **Mike**  Yes.

 **Scene 1:3/15**  Int. Pen Shop. Day.

Ross, Pauline and Mickey are waiting for the customers. But there is no one else.

 **Mickey**  Where are the buyers?

 **Pauline**  I don't know, Mickey love. Where is everybody, Ross?

 **Ross**  I think I know what the problem is.

 **Pauline**  Really? What?

 **Ross**  The problem is that you just sell pens.

 **Pauline**  Of course, I sell just pens, Ross. This is a pen shop.

 **Ross**  I know. What I mean is that you should sell other office supplies as well.

 **Pauline**  But then it wouldn't be a pen shop anymore. It would be a shop for office supplies.

 **Ross**  Yes, maybe it would, but people are going in a shop for office supplies to buy pens. That's why they don't have to go in a pen shop to buy them.

 **Pauline**  Maybe you're right. But what can I do? I don't want to own an office supplies shop.

 **Ross**  Maybe you have to, if you want to sell pens.

 **Pauline**  Alright. If I have to. But what do I need?

 **Ross**  Leave it to me.

 **Pauline**  Right.

 **Scene 1:3/16**  Int. Garage Shop. Day.

Samuel und Maurice are standing at the counter with Al.

 **Sam**  Hello, Al.

 **Al**  Hello, Samuel. Hello, Maurice.

 **Maurice**  Hello, Al.

 **Al**  How are you both?

 **Sam**  Fine.

 **Maurice**  Yes, me too.

 **Al**  I heard you were in prison, because you had something to do with the nosebleeds.

 **Sam**  We were in prison, but we weren't responsible for that.

 **Al**  I don't judge you. Do you know who was responsible for that?

 **Sam**  No. Have you any idea?

 **Al**  No, the police never found out. But Hilary Briss is said to have something to do with it. Did you know?

 **Sam**  No, but we heard about it. Do you know where he is?

 **Al**  He closed the butcher's shop and left town. Only God knows were he went.

 **Sam**  Is the police still looking for the responsible ones?

 **Al**  I don't know. I didn't hear anything about it for months.

 **Sam**  How long do you and Rich have your own shop?

 **Al**  Just a few weeks. We are still in trouble with Pop.

 **Maurice**  Doesn't Pop like that you have your own shop?

 **Al**  No, he wants us back at his booths.

 **Sam**  And you both don't want to go back to Pop?

 **Al**  No. Do you think we should go back to him?

 **Sam**  No. I think it's a great idea that you are independent of Pop.

 **Maurice**  Yes, I think you will achieve great success.

 **Al**  Thanks.

 **Sam**  There are a lot of things in town which have changed since we went to prison.

 **Al**  Yes, a lot has changed. Are you alright with all the changes?

 **Sam**  We're fine.

 **Maurice**  Yes, we're fine.

 **Al**  If I can help you, just let me know. I will do my best.

 **Sam**  Thanks, Al. We will, but just if we really have to. We don't want to put upon you.

 **Al**  You won't.

 **Sam**  Thanks.

 **Al**  You're welcome.

Samuel and Maurice are leaving Al.

 **Scene 1:3/17**  Int. Pen Shop. Day.

Ross, Pauline and Mickey are sitting in front of a computer. Ross is tiping at the keyboard.

 **Pauline**  Ross, what exactly are you doing there?

 **Ross**  I order writing pads, folders and other office supplies from wholesalers via the internet.

 **Pauline**  How long will it take until the supplies are here?

 **Ross**  Just one or two days. I hope.

 **Pauline**  Do you think this plan will help to sell more pens?

 **Ross**  We will make another sign that tells that you sell other office supplies now. Then people will know that they can buy other supplies as well as pens.

 **Pauline**  And then they will come in my shop to buy it?

 **Ross**  We can't force them to do that, but with the right ads they will.

 **Pauline**  And what can we do, if they won't come?

 **Ross**  We will think about that later.

 **Pauline**  Alright. And how much will this order cost?

 **Ross**  We will use a quantity discount, but after it, it will cost about one two hundred pounds.

 **Pauline**  Alright.

 **Scene 1:3/18**  Int. Garage Shop. Day.

Rich and Al are working at the counter. Pop is entering the garage shop.

 **Pop**  Hello, guys.

 **Al**  Hello, Pop.

 **Rich**  Hello, Pop.

 **Al**  What can we do for you?

 **Pop**  I'm just looking after my boys.

 **Rich**  Why is it so hard to believe?

 **Pop**  I'm serious, Richie.

 **Al**  I don't believe you too, Pop.

 **Pop**  But you can trust me.

 **Rich**  No, we can't. You declared war on us, remember?

 **Pop**  Yes, I remember. I am sorry. I didn't mean it.

 **Al**  That is hard to believe, too.

 **Pop**  But I am very serious. Boys, I want peace.

 **Al**  Rich, should we trust him?

 **Rich**  I'm not sure, if we can trust him.

 **Al**  Me neither. Maybe we should think about it.

 **Rich**  You're right. Pop, we need time to think about it.

 **Pop**  Alright. You know where you can find me.

Pop is leaving the shop.

 **Al**  So you think that he's it serious about it?

 **Rich**  I'm not sure. He could want to trick us.

 **Al**  Yes, but he is still our father. Maybe he just want to act like a father again.

 **Rich**  Maybe, but we should be careful.

 **Al**  Absolutely.

 **Scene 1:3/19**  Int. Pen Shop. Day.

Ross, Pauline and Mickey are stocking the shelves with the new office supplies.

 **Pauline**  I hope this will work.

 **Ross**  I hope so too.

 **Pauline**  What will happen, if it doesn't work.

 **Ross**  Well, I didn't have any other ideas yet. But if it doesn't work, you might have to close the shop.

 **Pauline**  But this shop is my dream.

 **Ross**  I know, Pauline. But maybe there is no other way.

 **Pauline**  What reason could they have to not come into my shop?

 **Ross**  One of the reasons could be that they buy in the shop up the High Street for years. And they don't like you.

 **Pauline**  Why don't they like me?

 **Ross**  I really have to tell you that?

 **Pauline**  What do you mean?

 **Ross**  They know you, Pauline. You are not very nice. And that is just one reason for them, not to like you.

 **Pauline**  I am nice.

 **Ross**  No, you're not. You should show them that you are nice. Go outside and be nice to the whole town.

 **Pauline**  You think that will work.

 **Ross**  Maybe. But you have to try.

 **Pauline**  Alright, I will try it.

Pauline is leaving the shop. Ross and Mickey are still in there.

 **Mickey**  Ross, do you think Pauline can be nice?

 **Ross**  I don't know, Mickey. I really don't know.

 **Scene 1:3/20**  Int. Windermere B & B. Day.

Alvin Steele and Judith Buckle carry on the Windermere after Sunny's death. Alvin is lost in thought.

 **Judith**  Alvin, are you alright?

 **Alvin**  I'm sorry? Oh, yes.

 **Judith**  What are you thinking about?

 **Alvin**  I just thought about Sunny.

 **Judith**  Why?

 **Alvin**  Well, a lot of things in here remind me of her. And the marriage with her wasn't that bad.

 **Judith**  But you came to me, all the time.

 **Alvin**  We had a few good years as well as bad ones.

 **Judith**  Do you still love her?

 **Alvin**  In some sort of way, I think so, yes. But I love you more. And our time is better than the time with her.

 **Judith**  Do you want her back sometimes?

 **Alvin**  No, I don't. Do you want the old times back?

 **Judith**  No. And would you stop thinking about her now?

 **Alvin**  I'm sorry. I will stop thinking about her now. But here is so much what remembers me of her.

 **Judith**  Maybe we should leave and move to another town.

 **Alvin**  But this is my Bed & Breakfast. I can't just leave it.

 **Judith**  Alright. If this is your opinion.

 **Alvin**  Yes. Is this alright for you?

 **Judith**  Of course.

 **Scene 1:3/21**  Int Pen Shop. Day.

Ross and Mickey are waiting for Pauline.

 **Mickey**  Where is Pauline?

 **Ross**  I don't know.

Then Pauline is entering the shop.

 **Mickey**  There you are!

 **Pauline**  Yes, I'm back.

 **Ross**  How was it?

 **Pauline**  You were right, Ross. The whole town hates me. But I think I have found a few people who will come.

 **Ross**  What have you done to them? Do you blackmail them?

 **Pauline**  No, Ross. I don't need that.

 **Ross**  Oh, I think you do.

 **Pauline**  No, I'm not you.

 **Ross**  I don't need that either.

 **Pauline**  What do you think what you are doing with me?

 **Ross**  I don't blackmail you.

 **Mickey**  What do you mean, Pauline?

 **Pauline**  Nothing, Mickey love. Would you go outside and look for customers?

 **Mickey**  OK.

Mickey is leaving the shop and then he stands in front of the shop.

 **Pauline**  Now back to us.

 **Ross**  Alright.

 **Pauline**  You want more than help me, don't you?

 **Ross**  You're right. What do you think what I want?

 **Pauline**  Should we go in my office?

 **Ross**  Do you really think that I want that?

 **Pauline**  You wanted it the last time.

 **Ross**  You know why I did it before.

 **Pauline**  Yeah. Will you tell Mickey about it?

 **Ross**  That depends on you.

 **Pauline**  What do you mean?

 **Ross**  If you are doing what I want.

 **Pauline**  I will never do what you want.

 **Ross**  Remember, I have the edge over you.

 **Pauline**  And you said that you don't need to blackmail me.

 **Ross**  I don't need to blackmail you, but I kinda like it.

 **Pauline**  You bastard.

 **Ross**  And what are we doing now?

 **Pauline**  You win, Ross. I will do what you want.

 **Ross**  Alright.

 **Pauline**  What do you want first?

 **Ross**  First, you will give me the authorisation to do anything in the shop.

 **Pauline**  But... Alright.

 **Ross**  We will take it from there.


End file.
